1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for suppressing undesired information in data processors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In data processors, information entered and processed may be stored in a data storage device and during such data storage, the portion of the device to which no information has been applied is recorded as "0" which would be identified with significant "0". The result is that when the output from such data storage device is applied to a printer, an optical display device or the like, not only the desired data but also undesired information such as zeroes in the more significant digits have been displayed, thus imposing upon a viewer the trouble of discriminating effective data from the displayed data.